


Just For Fun

by DoreyG



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: (But maybe with better hair), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Decisions, F/M, Flirting, Hair Dyeing, Kissing, Where Selina is a college student and Dick is basically canon, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pretty sure?" She purrs, and arches an eyebrow. It's blonde today, the colour of a tawny mountain lion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Fun

"I'm pretty sure this is a bad idea."

"Pretty sure?" She purrs, and arches an eyebrow. It's blonde today, the colour of a tawny mountain lion. The last time he saw her it was a rich orange, like a tiger lurking in the deep forest, "I thought you were a _risk-taker_ , Dickie. A step above the usual boring idiots."

"I-"

"Or was I wrong?" She only smirks at him, presses one long finger to his lips. There are cats on her nails, somehow lifelike blobs of black, "and are you just as much of a chicken as your old man?"

...And he could, should, say a lot of things in response to that. Could say how Bruce is anything but a chicken, how - despite all their recent differences - he's probably the bravest man in the world. Could tell her that it won't work, that he may be immature - and too unable to see what _needs_ to be done, apparently - but he's not dumb enough to fall for _that_ blatant a trick. Could repeat how this is a bad idea, just walk out of the room and walk out of the party and go back to his dorm and sit alone in his cold room. Could- _could_ -

When he kisses her, savage and sudden, she tastes like vodka and midnight and all that he's been forced to give up. She only laughs, low and purring, against his lips and leans ever so smoothly into his side.


End file.
